This invention relates to construction industry, and more particularly to a system for building of walls, fences and other similar structures from pre-fabricated modules.
The use of pre-fabricated modules is widely recognized in the construction industry. Some of the construction forms are designed to allow building of structural elements suitable for carrying utility conduits and supports for cables, insulation, water and the like. Examples of such construction forms can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,834 issued on Nov. 23, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,543 issued on Nov. 5, 1985. The construction forms in accordance with the above patents are composed of a plurality of cells with the ends of the cells biased to include 45 degree male-female miter elements. The pre-fabricated structural assemblies have side walls and biased end terminations to allow fitting of the forms together for the purpose of constructing a structure of a desired shape.
It is also important to have construction elements which are resistant to mildew and other atmospheric damage, especially if the construction elements are to be used mainly for erecting outdoor structures. To this end, the present invention contemplates provision of a pre-fabricated module which is resistant to atmospheric damage and which can be used, in combination with other similar modules, for erecting a fence, a wall or other similar structure.